Venture
by kaen-kun
Summary: "CHAPTER 2" datangnya sebuah berita yang mengawali semua bagian dari cerita ini. Zoro, peduli ? dan tidak peduli.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**Venture**

Cicitt cuit... Cicitt cuit...

suara burung dipagi hari tetap tidak bisa membantunya bangun tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanya kecuali

" ZOROO... ! CEPAT BANGUN.. KAU TIDAK INGIN PEDANGKU MASUK KE KAMARMUKAN ?, CEPAT BANGUN...! ".

Zoro perlahan membuka matanya, masih terasa berat memang, tapi dia tidak mau kakaknya yang super cerewet itu membunuhnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk disamping ranjang miliknya yg tidak cukup luas tapi tidak sempit pula. Dia melihat jam dinding, pukul 06.30 ? Ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kesekolah bukan ? Sekolah ? Tunggu dulu, dia hampir genap 3 tahun sekolah, beberapa hari kedepan mungkin akan menjadi hari-hari terakhirnya disebuah SMA ternama di East Blue. Dia tersenyum, bangga ? Tidak, sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan bebas hanya itu. Tiba-tiba senyumnya itu pudar seketika, bebas ? Tidak mungkin, kakaknya bisa lebih kejam apabila dia melakukan hal bodoh, tidak melanjutkan kuliah contohnya. Hahhh setelah menghela nafas panjang Zoro bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk sekolah, tidak terlalu banyak yang disiapkan karena hari ini tidak akan ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Selesai mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya dia melihat dirinya dicermin, Zoro tersenyum, dia rasa dia lebih tinggi sekarang dengan dasi biru yang cukup rapih menurutnya (?), dan kemeja putih yang dibiarkan keluar dari celana hitamnya, cukup pas dibadanya, walaupun terlihat begitu sempit, kemudian dia memakai blazer almamaternya yang berwarna biru dongker, dilihat dari lenganya sudah jelas jas ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya sekarang, akhirnya dia melepas blazer itu dan dibiarkan menggantung dipundaknya, menjinjing tasnya dengan kasar seraya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia turun dari lantai dua rumahnya, dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"roti dengan selai kacang dan... susu ?" keluhnya

"selai strawberi Zoro, dan susu bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu" jawabnya, saudari yang lebih tua darinya Kuina,

"pertumbuhan katamu ? Aku sudah 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi 18" sanggah Zoro

"umurku 20 tahun sebentar lagi 21 dan Aku masih meminumnya"

"jangan samakan aku dengan kau"

"sudah jangan membantah ! Cepat makan rotimu dan habiskan susumu !" sewot Kuina

"hai.. hai... Kuina nee-sama".Jawab Zoro dengan malas.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanya Zoro segera berangkat sekolah, sebelum keluar dari pintu Kuina menghentikanya.

"Zoro, berhenti sebentar !"

"ada apa lagi ?" jawab Zoro tanpa membalikan badanya

"berbalik !" degg.. perasaan Zoro tidak enak, diapun membalikan badanya Kuina mengamati Zoro dari ujung rambut sampai ujng kakinya, Zoro merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku kakaknya ini, tapi kalau dilihat Zoro lah yang aneh, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya.

"apa kau tidak tau cara memakai dasi... huh ? Kesini biarkan aku merapihkanya" kuina menarik dasi Zoro, melepasnya dan memakaikanya kembali.

'Hahhh... Bukan masalah itu ternyata' batin Zoro,

Kuina masih merapihkan dasi Zoro

"Kau tau ? Kau seperti istriku jika melakukan hal ini" goda Zoro dengan senyuman liciknya,

Kuina menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, kemudian dia mencubit pinggang Zoro, cukup keras, cukup membuat pria itu menjerit

"mengerti apa kau tentang istri ?, katakan padaku apa kau sudah punya pacar ?" kata Kuina dengan nada mengejek. Cihhhh timpal Zoro dengan membuang muka. Kuina selesai merapihkan dasi Zoro

"Zoro ?" panggil Kuina

"hnggg ?" Zoro menatap gadis itu dia terlihat menunduk, Kuina menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak

"Kau tau kenapa kau belum mendapatkan pacar ?" tanya kuina,

Zoro merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. Grepppp... Zoro kaget dengan tindakan kakaknya, Kuina memegang benda yang menggantung ditelinga Zoro lalu menariknya Srrtttttt...

"iteeeee..." teriak Zoro kesakitan,

"kau tau ? Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu jangan pakai antingmu ketika disekolah dan sekarang kau akan memakainya lagi huh ? Kakak sudah bosan dengan keluhan wali kelasmu tentang anting ini" sewot kuina panjang lebar,

anting yang dikenakan Zoro memang tidak permanen, tidak perlu lubang ditelinga untuk memakainya sehingga kuina dapat melepasnya, walaupun dengan cara yang salah. Zoro memegang telinganya yang kesakitan, kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa mengelak dari amukan sang kakak,

"gomen.." hanya kata itu yang muncul dari mulut Zoro,

"kau boleh memakainya kalau tidak berseragam sekolah. cepat berangkat sana, tadi pagi aku sudah memanaskan mesin motormu didepan" jawab Kuina sambil berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur,

Zoro mengembangkan senyumnya "arigotou naa..." dia sedikit berteriak

"cepat berangkat nanti kau terlambat, itu bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu ngebut, dan pakai helmu !" bukanya menjawab rasa terimakasih Zoro, Kuina malah melanjut nasihatnya.

Cihhh... Zoro mendungus dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya, walaupun tidak secara langsung Zoro mengakui Kuina sebagai kakak yang sangat perhatian, 'sebandel apapun dia'.

Grebbb... Zoro menutup pintu rumahnya, sejenak dia menghirup udara pagi itu, menatap motor kawasaki hitamnya yang terpampang gagah, dia terlihat lebih mengkilau pagi ini, apa kuina mencucinya ? Zoro sepintas melihat mentari, ini masih terlalu pagi bukan ? Kapan dia mencucinya ? Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya

'dasar, kalau tidak pedang, ya mesin. Gadis macam apa dia ? Aku tidak mengerti kenap Ace mau denganya' benak Zoro,

bukanya bersyukur atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Seditik setelah unek-uneknya itu, Zoro mendengar suara pintu terbuka, pandangan Zoro berubah dia menatap kesal laki-laki yang baru keluar dari rumah itu, rumah itu bersebrangan langsung dengan rumah Zoro, itu artinya mereka bertetangga, dan Zoro menyesalinya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengan apa yang dipakai Zoro, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih rapi lengkap dengan blazer almamaternya, rambutnya kuning, sebagian menutupi mata kananya sehingga hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya dengan alis yang bisa dibilang cukup langkah, dia menatap Zoro dengan senyum yang penuh arti, kelicikan lebih tepatnya, Sanji. Cihhh... Zoro membuang muka dan berjalan mendakati motornya,

"kau bangun terlalu awal Marimo" Sanji membuka salam pagi itu

"dan kau merusaknya alis keriting" Sanji menuruni tangga kecil rumahnya, dia berjalan menuju mobil sport putih miliknya.

"kau sudah menghabiskan susumu haa ?"

"habis, sehabis-habisnya seperti Aku menghabisimu" Zoro menunggangi motornya dan tengah mengenakan helm hitamya.

"cihh.. Aku tidak mau bersaing denganmu pagi ini"

"kau takut ? Sudah kuduga itu mobil curian kan ?" Sanji setengah membuka pintu mobilnya

"apa katamu ? Aku hanya merasa kasian jika Kuina nee-chan marah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malamu"

"heee... Kasian ? Jadi benar, kau ini seorang gay?" Zoro tersenyum puas, dia sudah siap dengan helmnya dan menstarter motornya itu, dengan sedikit gas untuk memanaskan mesin.

Sanji mendecak kesal atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Zoro padanya

"kau yang meminta marimo"

"kau tau aba-abanya bukan ?"

Zoro memainkan gasnya sehingga mengeluarkan suara raungan dari mesin motornya itu, Sanji yang baru masuk kemobilnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Zoro. Kuina yang tengah memasak didapur menganggap suara mesin Zoro sebagai hal yang wajar tapi dia mendengar suara mesin lain suara khas mobil sport dan dia mengenal persis siapa pemilik mobil itu dan seperti apa hubunganya dia dengan adik laki-lakinya itu, sedetik dua detik Kuina menggeram kesal, dia mencabut salah satu pisau dapur yang ada disampingnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sementara diluar Sanji tengah menunggu aba-aba yang dimaksud Zoro tadi, Cekrekkk... Dan WuZzzzzzz... "ZOROOOOOOO...!" teriak kuina. Kedua kendaraan tadi melesat cukup kencang, ditrek lurus seperti perumahan ini sangat bagus untuk melakukan aselerasi pada kendaraan mereka. Dan inilah yang akan terjadi apabila Zoro dan Sanji berangkat sekolah bersama.

…. Besambung

Review pleasee... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Venture** _

**Genre : Romance - Friendship - Humor**

******Rate : T**

**Warning !  
**

**- OOC**

**- typo **

**- mudah-mudahan alurnya jelas**

**- non-yaoi**

**********Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

******Happy Reading !**

* * *

Kopi hangat menemani orang tua yang tengah santai diposnya, sesekali dia menghirup aroma kopi tersebut dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Pagi itu terasa begitu tenang, sunyi, dan damai pikirnya, sekali dia menutup matanya perlahan, bukan untuk mencoba tertidur kembali, dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu santainya itu. Sampai beberapa saat, dia mendengar sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak asing lagi baginya, dia memandang kopi dicangkirnya, sedikit beriak ? Dia yakin bukan efek tanganya, kemudian dia hentikan waktu berharganya itu, menaruh kopinya, dan berjalan keluar pos. Sejenak dia melihat kearah matahari terbit, kemudian melihat jam tanganya. 'sudah cukup lama ini tidak terjadi' dia membuka portal jalan yang hampir dia jaga setiap hari, bukan hanya membuka sisi untuk kendaraan keluar tapi, sisi untuk kendaraan masuk juga dia buka, padahal sepagi ini ? Kemudian dia berbalik diantara dua jalur itu, mengamati jam tanganya seperti memperkirakan sesuatu, matanya terpejam merasakan suara yang kini semakin jelas ditelinganya, semakin jelas dan semakin jelas. Dan wuzzzzz... Dua kendaran berkecepatan tinggi melawitanya, tidak membuatnya kaget atau panik sekalipun dia hanya tersenyum, sedetik dia mendengar suara dari orang yang mengendarai sepeda motor

"Arigatou Crocus.."

'kehhh.. Dasar anak muda' pikirnya.

Zoro masih fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya, sekali dia melihat ke belakang terlihat Sanji cukup kesal karena tertinggal cukup jauh oleh Zoro. Heee.. Zoro tersenyum puas dengan keadaan dia memimpin balapan pagi ini, Zoro mengembalikan fokusnya kejalan, sialnya lampu berubah merah, apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Mengerem sudah tidak mungkin, menerobos ? hoi..hoi... Itu persimpangan dengan banyak kendaraan dari arah lain. Sanji melihat kondisi Zoro didepan, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyalipnya saat lampu hijau. Namun kesempatan yang baru dibayangkan Sanji lenyap begitu saja saat Zoro lebih memilih menerobos lampu merahnya. Sialll...! Geram Sanji. Zoro sukses menghindari jalur pertama dengan kendaraan dari arah kananya, sekarang jalur kedua, siall..! mobil dari arah kiri cukup menyulitkanya, salah satu mobil terlalu dekat dengannya, tidak ada pilihan 'rem' saat mencoba menerobos persimpangan atau mobil dari arah lain mengakhiri hidupmu. Gas, Zoro menarik gas berlebih pada motornya dan dia beruntung keputusan yang dia ambil sangat tepat, jika telat 0,1 detik saja mobil itu akan menghantamnya. Haha... Dia tertawa puas atas aksinya itu. Sanji yang sedari menonton aksi Zoro dari belakang, merasa terejek, dia mulai geram dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam dengan maksud mendapatkan kecepatan lebih dari mesin mobilnya, permintaanya terkabul mobilnya melaju lebih cepat, perlahan tapi pasti dia memotong jarak dengan posisi pertama saat ini, meski terlihat Zoro cukup lihai menyalip kendaraan didepanya. Sanji kini lebih serius, satu belokan lagi dan trek lurus akan menjadi jalur terakhir kesekolahnya. Belokan terakhir terlewati kini trek lurus ini lah penentuanya, Sanji yakin bisa melewati Zoro dengan trek ini memang saat melakukan aselerasi motor lebih unggul tapi trek lurus seperti ini mobil akan lebih bertenaga saat mencapai kecepatan maksimumnya. Sanji berhasil membuat jarak dengan Zoro, sekarang dia siap menyalipnya kapan saja. Sanji mengambil sisi kanan Zoro untuk mengambil posisi pertamanya tapi usuha pertamanya gagal karena Zoro memblok sisi tersebut, dia melakukanya lagi dengan mengambil sisi kirinya namun berhasil dipatahkan lagi oleh Zoro, begitu berulang-ulang tapi Sanji tahu apa yang dia lakukan trik ini terbukti ampuh, dia akan mengambil sisi kananya lagi, tentu Zoro tidak akan membiarkan itu, dia akan memblok sisi kananya agar Sanji tidak bisa menyalipnya, tapi saat Zoro melakukan itu Sanji pasti akan menduganya karena tidak ada cara lain untuk Zoro, dan saat itu juga Sanji hanya perlu sedikit membanting stirnya kekiri dan saat itu pula Zoro tidak akan punya waktu untuk memblok bagian kirinya. Itu adalah trik dasar membalap dan trik itu berhasil diterapkan oleh sanji pagi ini. Kini kendaraan mereka sejajar, Sanji melirik lawanya itu 'sudah tidak ada harapan bagimu'. Zoro masih serius menghadapi balapan ini, tiba-tiba dia mengerem dan membelokan motornya. 'apa ? apa yang dia lakukan...? Apa dia tersesat ?' pikir Sanji kaget. Dia tidak mengikuti jalur yang diambil Zoro, bukankah tinggal lurus, melewati jalur rel kereta dan akan sampai digaris finish ? Tunggu dulu, rel kereta ? Jangan-jangan... Sanji langsung melirik jam digital yang ada dimobilnya sedetik kemudian terdengar suara khas lonceng tanda sebuah kereta akan lewat dijalurnya, "SIALLLL...!" tidak ada waktu unuk menunggu kereta lewat Sanji merasa dibodohi lawan mainya itu, dia langsung menginjak rem dan memutar balik mobilnya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya ? jam segini pasti akan ada kereta rutin yang lewat 'sialll...! Apa dia sudah memperhitungkanya ?'. Sanji membelokan mobilnya kearah berlawanan dari arah yang diambil Zoro tadi, Itu artinya Zoro mengambil jalur yang belum dilalui kereta agar bisa mendapatkan jalan yang belum tertutup palang pintu atau kemacetan yang disebabkan menumpuknya kendaraan saat menunggu kereta lewat. Sedangkan Sanji mengambil jalur yang sudah dilalui kereta yang tentunya akan mendapatkan jalan dengan palang pintu yang baru terbuka tentu itu sedikit merugikan dirinya, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk mendapatkan jalur lain seperti yang didapatkan Zoro, mungkin bisa tapi dia harus mempunyai kecepatan minimal dua kali lebih cepat dari kereta.

Sementara ditempat lain Zoro masih memacu motornya, satu belokan dan.. bagus jalannya belum tertutup, dia pacu lagi motornya, padahal sekian meter lagi jarak antara rel denganya, tapi, palang pintu mulai tertutup, siall...! Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Gas.. gas dan gas hanya itu yang bisa Zoro lakukan. Palang pintu sudah tertutup setengahnya tapi, Zoro belum melewatinya, dia masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi badanya kini dia lebih dibungkukan lagi berharap mendapatkan jarak dengan palang pintunya, hanya butuh seper sekian detik untuk melewatinya, ayolahhh...!

Ditempat lain Sanji baru saja berhasil lolos dari kemacetan, dia langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh agar bisa menyusul ketertinggalanya dari Zoro meskipun dia belum tahu apakah Zoro bisa mengejar waktu berkecepatan kereta ? Belokan terakhir dan Sanji sampai diparkiran sekolah, tepat didepannya seorang laki-laki tengah duduk menyender dimotornya dengan memeluk helm, Sanji keluar dari mobilnya, laki-laki itu berkata.

"Aku lebih cepat 11,37 detik darimu itu rekor yang bagus untukku dan memalukan untukmu"

"Cihhh... Kau hanya beruntung Marimo !" Sanggah Sanji sambil menyenderkan tubuh disamping kap mobilnya.

"Beruntung ? Kereta bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan" Sanji tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mungkin dia memang kalah kali ini.

"Hahhh... gara-gara kau kita yang jadi pertama datang disekolah ini. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, belum ada orang sama sekali" Kata Sanji sambil membuka pintu mobilnya lagi.

"Kita ? Heiii... Aku yang pertama kali datang, bukan kau ataupun kita tapi AKU ! " tolak Zoro.

"Terserah kau saja.. Aku akan menjemput Nami-san, Aku yakin jam segini dia sedang menunggu bus." Timpal Sanji seolah-olah dia sudah menyerah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli tentang itu". Kata Zoro sambil menjijing tasnya dan berlalu menuju ruang kelas.

Sanji yang geram atas sikap Zoro tadi menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar 'Sialll... Aku benar-benar dipermainkan' batinya.

Di dalam gedung sekolah, di ruangan loker.

Zoro membuka lokernya tidak ada yg spesial didalamnya kecuali seragam kendo yang dia gunakan untuk latihan dan 3 buah shinai (pedang kendo), sisanya hanya setumpuk buku dan sepatu. Dia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolahnya, kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya, benar-benar belum ada orang ternyata tapi dia mensyukuri itu. Disepanjang lorong kelas, sekolah itu benar-benar terasa sunyi hampir tidak ada suara siswa/siswi yang biasanya begitu ramai, Zoro belum sampai dikelasnya karena memang cukup jauh dilaintai tiga tepatnya 'Aku bisa gunakan ini untuk tidur' pikirnya. Akhirnya dia sampai dikelasnya tertulis sebuah papan kecil diatas pintu 3-E. Zoro membuka pintu dan bersiap mendapatkan saat yang paling dia sukai, tidur.

"Aree... Roronoa-kun ? Tidak biasanya datang sepagi ini.." Seorang siswi merasa heran melihat seorang Roronoa Zoro bisa datang pagi-pagi.

'Sialll... Ternyata Aku bukan yang pertama' Batin Zoro.

"Maaa... Aku juga bingung mengapa Aku bisa datang sepagi ini" Kata Zoro sambil tertawa garing.

Dia memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku yang sudah dipaten olehnya, bangku yang paling belakang. 'Bagus, apa Aku bisa tidur sekarang ?' batin Zoro merasa gelisah. Dia mungkin bisa tidur kalau ada yang bisa mengajak ngobrol gadis yang duduk tiga bangku didepanya itu, tapi dia yakin belum ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol dan pagi ini hanya ada dia denganya dikelas. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya 'ini dia...' dia berlari kecil menghampiri Zoro yang tengah duduk menyender, dan duduk dikursi tepat didepan Zoro namun tidak menghadap kearah papan tulis melain kearah Zoro duduk. 'Sudah kuduga...'

"Nee.. Roronoa-kun, kau tahu, hari ini tidak ada KBM yang berlangsung. Jadi kita bisa gunakan waktu itu untuk latihan" 'kita ?' Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai latihan jam 10 nanti, setelah Kalifa-sensei memberi kita pengarahan" Gadis itu sangat senang, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zoro.

"Kali ini Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, waktu itu kacamataku terjatuh jadi kau hanya beruntung waktu itu" Dia setangah berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Zoro, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Zoro dia hanya menatap datar gadis itu.

"Kau tahu ? Setelah sering latihan dengan Kuina-sensei, Aku sedikit tahu tentang kelemahan bertarungmu..." 'Heiii... Apa itu bisa disebut latihan ? Aku yakin kau mendapatkan itu dengan cara yang salah'.

"Kau itu pelupa dan sedikit bodoh, itu kenapa kau gampang sekali tersesat" 'Nee-san ?! apa saja yang kau katakan padanya ?!'.

"Sampai saat ini aku sudah belajar jurus baru yang mampu mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" 'Aku yakin itu bukan hasil pemikiranya sendiri'.

"Jadi kau mau bertanding denganku hari ini ?" Tanya gadis itu kegirangan, sambil lebih mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat, masih dalam mode stay cool Zoro membuka mulutnya.

"Tashigi.. !"

"Haii...!" jawab gadis yang bernama Tashigi itu, dengan mata berbinar menunggu jawaban Zoro.

"Wajahmu terlaku dekat denganku..!" jawab Zoro santai..

"hee...?" Tashigi kaget atas pernyataan Zoro tadi.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

Sampai muka Tashigi benar-benar merah sempurna. Tashigi sesegera mungkin langsung menjauhkan mukanya dari Zoro dan berdiri disampingnya, terlihat dia sangat salah tingkah, tidak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Tashigi, tanpa permisi Tashigi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar kelas, semakin lama, Tashigi berjalan semakin cepat sampai diluar kelas, sepertinya dia tidak lagi berjalan nampaknya dia lebih memilih berlari, entah kenapa. 'Dasar wanita...!' Zoro menyilangkan tanganya diatas meja dan dijadikanlah tanganya itu sebagai bantalan kepala untuk tidur.

Gratak... Grutuk... Gratak... Grutuk... Suara khas kursi dan meja sekolah, suara ramai dari mulut siswa laki-laki yang tengah membicarakan game atau suara siswi yang terdengar seperti menggosipi satu sama lain ataupun suarah aneh lainya perlahan membangunkan laki-laki berambut hijau. Bukan, bukan suara-suara itu yang membangunkanya melainkan terik matahari yang mulai terasa panas, cahanya itu menembus kaca jendela dan tepat mengenai kepala hijaunya. Dia membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa panas persis seperti saat upacara pagi. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan matanya karena efek cahaya yang terlalu banyak masuk ke retinanya. Hoammmm... Dia mulai menguap cukup panjang sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas bertujuan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Oiii... Marimo, bukankah kau bangun terlalu awal ?" Suara itu terdengar tidak asing lagi ditelinga Zoro, yaa.. suara mengejek itu.

Pernyataan Sanji itu membuat seisi ruangan yang ternyata sudah cukup ramai itu mentertawakan Zoro, meski tidak seheboh seperti mereka mentertawakan seorang badut karena bukanlah hal aneh lagi dikelas ini. Dengan kondisi seperti itu Zoro tidak mau meladeni celetohan orang mesum itu atau dia hanya akan ditertawakan kembali. Zoro bangkit dari duduknya sebentar dia melirik jam dinding kelasnya 'jadi benar tidak ada KBM hari ini..' Zoro tersenyum tipis, dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang terasa kusut. Di luar sangat ramai, karena tentunya anak-anak kelas 3 semuanya sedang menikmati masa-masa terakhirnya disekolah ini. Zoro memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung membasuh mukanya saat itu pula terdengar suara dari speaker yang terpasang disudut ruangan digedung sekolah ini.

"kepada seluruh murid kelas 3 yang ada diluar rungan kelas, diharapkan memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing karena akan ada pengarahan dari wali kelas yang bersangkutan. Ulangi kepada seluruh murid kelas 3 yang ada diluar rungan kelas, diharapkan memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing karena akan ada pengarahan dari wali kelas yang bersangkutan. Terima kasih".

Cihhh... Zoro mendecak mengutuk pengumuman tadi, dia baru saja berjalan cukup jauh, apa dia harus kembali lagi kesana ? Tidak ada niatan tentunya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekalian pergi kekantin untuk mengisi kerongkonganya yang kering, tapi pengumuman ituuu...!

Zoro kembali ke kelasnya. Suasana aneh akan terasa jika walikelas 3-E Kalifa-sensei datang, semua anak-anak akan duduk begitu rapih terutama anak laki-laki. Beberapa saat kemudian Kalifa-sensei memasuki ruangan. Beuhhh... Bukankah rok yang dipakainya terlalu minim, itu adalah kebiasaan buruk yang dianggap baik oleh sebagian siswa. Apa lagi dengan posisi duduk diatas meja dan menyilangkan pahanya. Saat dia melakukan itu beberapa siswa menutup hidungnya untuk menghambat pendarahan seperti yang dilakukan Sanji.

Cetarr... Dia menyabet penggarisnya pada meja.

"Dengarkan baik-baik saya tidak akan mengulang dua kali !" Seperti biasanya tidak sedikitpun sifatnya yang berubah, pada anak-anak didiknya ini yang sebentar lagi lulus.

"Satu minggu kedepan adalah minggu terakhir kalian disekolah ini selesaikan semua urusan kalian !, termasuk hubungan kalian dengan klub yang kalian ikuti, bersihkan semua sudut kelas !, kosongkan loker kalian !, buang yang tidak perlu simpan lagi yang masih dipakai dan bawa pulang yang menjadi milik kalian, mengerti ?!" Tegas Kalifa-sensei

"haii..! Sensei..!"

"Bagus ! Sekarang kita lanjut dengan tanggal-tanggal penting untuk satu minggu kedepan. Tanggal 26 hari jum'at akan diadakan penerimaan rapor, seperti biasa rapor akan diambil oleh orang tua/wali masing-masing murid. Tanggal 28 hari minggu kalian akan mengadakan perpisahan. Tanggal 30 hari selasa, kalian akan mengikuti acara wisuda sekaligus penerimaan ijasah. Dan tanggal 1 hari rabu kalian tidak ada disekolah ini lagi. Ada yang perlu ditanyakan ?"

"Sensei, anda terlalu cepat menjelaskan itu semua, bisa anda ulangi" Tanya seorang siswa.

Cetarrr...! Lagi, Kalifa-sensei mengayunkan penggarisnya kearah meja.

"Sudah Saya katakan, Saya tidak akan mengulanginya 2 kali dan Saya tegaskan sekali lagi yang saya butuhkan adalah pertanyaan bukan keluhan mengerti ?!" Siswa itu sedikit ketakutan mengahadapi gurunya yang super galak itu.

"Ha.. haii.. Sensei, gomen !" Suara murid itu bergetar.

Salah satu siswi mengangkat tanganya.

"Sensei, yang anda maksud perpisahan yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 29 hari minggu apa itu adalah prom night ?" Tanya siswi tersebut.

"Bukan, kebijakan sekolah untuk tahun ini tidak akan diadakan acara seperti itu, karena bisa memicu kerusuhan dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Haaa...?! Sonnaa..?! Beberapa murid tidak percaya atas kebijakan sekolah ini termasuk siswi tadi minus Zoro.

"Kebijakan macam apa itu ?!" Bentak Sanji sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kebijakan sekolah Sanji-kun" Jawab Kalifa dengan santai.

Tidak ada rasa puas sedikitpun dari Sanji atas jawaban wali kelasnya tadi.

"Jika itu adalah kebijakan sekolah, apa sekolah mempunyai acara yang lebih dari sekedar prom" Tanya Sanji dengan tegas.

Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan kebijakan itu bagaimana mungkin mimpinya berdansa dengan gadis cantik hangus begitu saja ?

"Kalau masalah itu kau bisa tanyakan pada anggota-anggota OSIS tahun ini, karena mereka juga yang menyutujui kebijakan ini dan menyatakan sanggup untuk mengadakan acara yang lebih dari sekedar prom seperti yang kau katakan tadi Sanji-kun" Cihhh... Sanji kehabisan kata-kata.

Tok... Tok... Tok... Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Baiklah, pengarahan dari saya sudah cukup sampai disini. Selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh beberapa anggota OSIS" Kata Kalifa yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Kemudian masuklah 3 orang murid yang nampaknya mereka adalah anggota OSIS yang tentunya kelas 2 yang masih menjabat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu senpai-tachi" Sapa ketiga murid tadi kepada senior-seniornya.

"Heii... heii... heii... langsung saja pada intinya kenapa kalian menyutujui kebijakan sekolah dan berlagak bisa mengganti acara kami dengan acara yang lebih megah" Kata Sanji diiringi dengan protes murid-murid lainya.

Pernyataan Sanji dan respon negative dari yang lainya, berhasil meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri 2 dari 3 juniornya, terlihat mereka sedikit melangkah mundur tidak tau kata-kata seperti apa yang dapat meyakinkan kakak-kakak kelasnya ini , 1 masih bertahan dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Senpai saya akan menjelaskanya dari awal" Kata salah satu murid tadi yang masih percaya diri.

"Yaaa sebaiknya kau jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya dan aku sudah menyuruhmu seperti itu tadi" Kata Sanji tajam.

"Oe... Sanji, jangan buat mereka takut" Celetuk salah satu siswa diringi gelak tawa dari semua murid kelas 3-E minus Zoro.

Junior yang satu ini nampaknya tak gentar menghadapi kritikan tajam dari kakak kelasnya.

"Baiklah, pertama, sekolah membuat kebijakan untuk menghapus acara prom night tahun ini, karena dinilai memberi kesan negatife, ditinjau dari tahun kemarin banyak keluhan dari masyarakat dan terutama dari orang tua murid yang mempunyai seorang putri yang mengikuti acara ini, mereka mengeluh karena putrinya mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dan maaf, pelecehan seksual tidak hanya 1 orang tua yang melaporkan hal itu, setidaknya ada belasan laporan yang kami ketahui dari pihak sekolah terkait hal tadi" Anggota OSIS tadi menghentikan kata-katanya menunggu respon dari seniornya yang nampaknya tidak mempunyai celah untuk memprotes kebijakan itu.

"Maka dari itu kami menyetujui kebijakan tersebut dan menyatakan kesanggupan kepada pihak sekolah untuk menyusun acara yang mampu menandingi prom night atau minimal sejajar denganya" Anggota OSIS tadi melanjutkan kata-kata kuatnya yang cukup membungkam protes dari senior dan memaksa mereka mengikuti jalur yang dibuatnya.

"Jadi acara apa yang kau susun dan katanya mampu menandingi prom night itu haahh ?" Tanya Sanji yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

Anggota OSIS tadi menyeringai tajam terlihat seperti semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanya. "Liburan...!" Jawab anak itu dengan tenang.

Semuanya menjadi hening setelah mendengar pernyataan anak OSIS yang satu ini, dia menganggap liburan biasa bisa dianggap dapat mengganti prom night ?

"Pffttt... Kau bercanda ? Dengan menyuruh kami mengikuti acaramu seperti mendatangi pegunungan, pantai, hutan atau sejenisnya hahh ?" Kritik Sanji sambil menahan tawanya.

Anak OSIS itu diam.

"Oi kau diam ?! Kenapa ?! Kau berancana mengganti prom night dengan mengadakan kemping ?! memainkan permainan konyol ?! menyalakan api unggun dengan bermain gitar hahh ?! Seperti itu ?! Apa acara seperti itu yang kau anggap dapat mengganti prom ?!" Sanji tampak mulai kesal kembali.

"Tidak senpai, tidak seperti itu acara yang kami susun tidak akan seperti itu. Tidak ada kemping, permainan, api unggun atau semacamnya. Senpai bisa mempergunakan waktu yang ada, untuk menikmati semua fasilitas yang ada disana kami tidak akan membatasi siapapun untuk melakukan hal apapun selagi itu masih bisa dipertanggung jawabkan" Jelas anak OSIS masih cukup tenang.

"Jihhh... Kau pikir kami mau menikmati fasilitas yang ada dihutan hahh ?! Kau ingin kami bermain dirawa, mandi disungai, bergelantungan diatas pohon ?! Seperti itu kah acaramu ?!"

"Hutan ? Siapa yang bilang Senpai akan menikmati fasilitas yang ad..." Gebrakkkk... Sanji memukul mejanya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kalian rencanakan, jangan mempermainkan kami !" Sanji berada dipuncak emosinya.

Anak itu mengeluarkan seringainya kembali sambil berkata "Dressrosa !". Seisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika saat mendengar jawaban bocah itu.

Mata sanji membulat namun tiba-tiba kembali tajam dan memukul mejanya kembali.

"Jangan becanda..! Aku sudah muak dengan omong kos.."

"Senpai !" Nada anak OSIS itu sedikit naik.

"Boleh aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan ?" Sanji tidak menjawab petanyaan yang dituju padanya.

"Apa yang Senpai rasakan saat kebijakan sekolah tentang menghapus acara prom night ?"

"Tentu saja kesal !" jawab Sanji dengan nada malas.

"Itu dia, itulah mengapa kami ada disini. Kami disini untuk meredam kekesalan senpai bukan memperburuk keadaan, jika apa yang kami katakan ini adalah omong kosong, apa gunanya kami sebagai anggota OSIS ? Apakah senpai tidak mau, berpetualang di negeri cinta, gairah dan mainan ?" anak itu mengeluarkan kata-kata pamungkasnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Prok... Prok... Prok... Prok... Prok... Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Gemuruh riuh suara tepuk tangan dan siulan menghiasi ruangan kelas 3-E setelah anak OSIS itu memenangkan debatnya dengan sang senior...

"Keren..! saya setuju jika itu yang kalian rencanakan" Salah satu siswa memberi dukungan pada anak OSIS itu.

"Dressrosa ? Tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan pergi kesana adalah salah satu mimpiku" Dukungan yang lain untuk anak OSIS.

"Dressrosa, prom night, apa bedanya ? Bahkan jika aku memilih, lebih baik aku berlibur kesana"

"Houuu... bahkan disana, banyak cewe yang luar biasa, kau tahu ? sebagian dari mereka menggunakan bikini ?" Terdangar percakapan yang sepertinya mereka sangat senang.

"Dressrosa...? Aku setuju denganmu" Anak OSIS itu mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari anak kelas 3-E yang lain, kecuali Zoro yang sedari tadi merasa sangat bosan dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Gubrukkk... Sanji duduk dikursinya lagi dengan kasar, sehingga menghasilkan suara yang membuat keramain itu kembali sunyi. Dia menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

"Kau baru saja berhasil meyakinkan kami, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuat liburan ini spesial ? Kalau untuk lokasi, kau sudah menang." Kata Sanji dengan sangat tenang.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sanji kalau hanya seperti itu, bukankah sama saja seperti liburan biasa .-. Iya benar .-. Apa mereka punya rencana lain ? .-. Kalau sekedar meyakinkan tanpa hasil yang lebih, itu sama saja bohongkan ? .-. Iya betul, walau pun tempat yang dipilih itu sangat okeh..!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan siswa/siswi lain diruangan itu, tapi semua itu tidak cukup untuk meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri anak itu.

"Spesial ? Menurutku bagian spesial dari acara ini sudah saya beritahu, Dressrosa bukan ? Tapi karena prom yang kami korbankan maka hal spesial itu terasa biasa. Jadi kita hanya perlu membuat sistem semirip mungkin dengan prom untuk diaplikasikan pada liburan kali ini dan hasilnya, acara ini akan terasa spesial" Kata anak OSIS itu.

Anak-anak kelas 3-E masih mencerna kata-katanya tadi. Hmmm... Anak OSIS tadi tersenyum lebar

"Kita menyediakan 8 bus untuk liburan ini, 1 untuk para guru, 1 untuk anak-anak OSIS, 1 untuk para Alumni yang diundang, dan 5 untuk anak-anak kelas tiga sesuai dengan jumlah kelas"

"Hanya itu ?" celetuk salah satu siswa kelas 3-E.

"Sesuai seperti apa yang saya perhatikan pada acara prom night setiap orang akan datang ke acara tersebut dengan membawa mobil mewah besama dengan pasangan mereka, benar ? Dan beberapa hari sebelum acara tersebut banyak siswa mengajak perempuan yang mereka sukai untuk pergi bersama begitu pula para siswi dia akan mengirim surat undangan kepada kamu yang mereka sukai, benar ?" Kata anak OSIS itu melanjutkan penjelasanya.

Sebagian dari anak kelas 3-E mengangguk, mulai mendapat pencerahan dari maksud anak OSIS itu.

"Saya tidak bilang kebiasaan itu sudah mainstream tapi, bukankah hal seperti itukan yang membuat acara prom night begitu spesial ? Kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan senpai kepada orang yang senpai sukai, pamer kepada setiap orang yang ada disana bahwa saya datang ke acara ini bersama seorang putri atau pangeran ? Iya kan ?" Houuu... Anak kelas 3-E mulai mengerti maksud penjelasan anak itu mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tidak ada aturan khusus untuk liburan jadi senpai boleh memasan tempat duduk dimana saja, bus yang mana saja dan dengan siapa senpai duduk !" anak itu tersenyum puas memberi kabar gembira yang harus dia sampaikan dengan cara yang khusus.

HOUUUUUUUUU...! ANAK OSIS TAHUN INI... YANGGG TERBAIK DAHHH !

Kabar itu disambut dengan teriakan bersemengat anak kelas 3-E minus Zoro dan Sanji, nampaknya Sanji masih belum percaya dengan apa yg dikatakan anak itu, sulit dipercaya, impianya berdansa dengan gadis idaman diganti dengan pergi liburan dengan gadisnya itu ke Dressrosa ?! Ini sangat luarbiasa pikirnya, mungkin karena kesempatan melihat gadis-gadis SMA East Blue dengan pakain seksi ?! Bukan gaun yang terlalu tertutup baginya saat acara prom ?!

Heee Sanji tersenyum menyambut berita itu.

"Kerja bagus, Junior" Katanya.

"Arigotou senpai !" Anak itu merasa lega karena hasilnya lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan.

"Haii... Senpai boleh memesan tempat duduk mulai hari ini dan berakhir pada hari jum'at nanti, untuk pendaftaran senpai bisa datang ke ruangan OSIS dan untuk tempat duduk yang masih kosong kami akan update sesering mungkin" Jelas anak OSIS itu.

"Mungkin sampai disini penjelasan dari kami, ada pertanyaan ?" Semua anak kelas tiga diam tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, terimakasih senpai !" Ketiga anak OSIS tadi berjalan keluar tapi sebelum itu.

"Oee... ada satu kesalahan fatal yang kau lakukan dari awal !" Siapa dia ?! Siapa yang bicara itu ?! Tidak itu bukan suara Sanji.

Zoro ! Semua pasang mata diruangan itu tertuju padanya, dia yang sedari tadi diam sekarang mendadak menunjuk anak itu membuat kesalahan fatal, apa-apaan itu ?!

"Zoro senpai ?" Anak OSIS itu belum menyadari kesalahan yang dimaksud Zoro tadi.

"Meskipun aku sudah mengenalmu, tapi sejak awal kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan ? Coby ?" Zoro menjelaskan kesalahan sepele yang dilakukan anak bernama Coby itu, tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakanya, itu sangat tidak sopan.

Coby tercengang mendengar hal itu, benar juga, kenapa dia melakukan kesalahan seperti itu dengan keadaan panik dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kedua temanya itu, mereka terlihat konyol saat membungkuk dan menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing yang mengundang gelak tawa dari anak kelas 3-E. Dengan cengar-cengir yang gak jelas Coby dan kedua temanya keluar dari ruangan kelas 3-E, saat itu pula semua anak kelas 3-E ribut membicarakan liburan nanti. Zoro merasa masih ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanya saat dia menengok kedepan ternyata orang itu Tashigi, kenapa dia ? Dia terlihat panik dan kembali keposisi duduknya saat Zoro berhasil menangkap basah kegiatanya itu.

'Hmmm... Dasar perempuan' pikirnya, sambil menyenderkan tubuh kekursi dengan malas. Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Anoo... Roronoa-kun" Sapa seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping meja Zoro.

"Doushita ?" Zoro mendongak malas untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara ini.

"Ano nee... ee.. etooo..." Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu saat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Heee ?" Zoro bingung dengan sikap gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu pasti siapa namanya tapi yang terpenting dia tahu kalau gadis itu teman sekelasnya.

"Etooo... Mau kah kamu..." Gadis itu memberhentikan kata-katanya dengan muka yang memerah.

Mata Zoro membulat dia sudah tau apa yang dimaksud anak ini 'Sial padahal baru 5 menit, kenapa sudah ada yang seperti ini !' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mau kah..." gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan grogi yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa.

"Mau kah... Mau kah kamu... Etooo... Mau kah kamu pergi bersa... -Bersambung-

* * *

**Huahhhh... update juga nih chapter 2.. kelamaan kali ya ? wkwkwkw xD**

**maklumlahhh lepy lagi rusak, terpaksa bikinya di hp, sampe keriting dahh tuh tangan.. (kok jadi curcol !)**

**reviewnya dulu dong ! ;D **


End file.
